


Carry Me

by slowloris2485



Category: One Piece
Genre: Carrying, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: Luffy really likes carrying Law. Law doesn't mind it as much as he claims.





	Carry Me

It wasn’t surprising that Luffy was overly touchy. He had been even before they were _friends_ so of course he was after they had gotten into a relationship. Law minded it less the longer they were together.

Law would definitely prefer it if Luffy wouldn’t grab a hold of him at times before slingshotting himself far distances and the smirk on Zoro’s face that he wasn’t the only one that Luffy did that too anymore was irritating. 

Still, after spending so much time as allies, he’d understood very well what he was getting into with Luffy. And, yet, he was still a little put off guard when Luffy apparently decided that he _really_ liked picking Law up.

It was weird and awkward, considering their height difference. They slept in Law’s room on the sub whenever they were together and he knew what people thought when Luffy had apparently decided that Law couldn’t possibly walk there himself. Luffy was insanely strong for someone so tiny so he did it with no effort at all and he’d seen the look on both his crew’s and Luffy’s faces when it happened.

Law didn’t bother to object to their assumptions even though neither he nor Luffy were really all that interested in sex. He had never had much of a sex drive and he was mostly sure Luffy didn’t either. What he had objected to was being picked up and manhandled like a child.

Law could admit, at least to himself, that he might be a little bit of a control freak, so he was a little bit perturbed with himself when, after several months of enduring this, he started to kind of like it.

He hadn’t really understood it at first, the same way he hadn’t understood _why_ he’d even agreed to a relationship with Luffy. But there was this pleasant buzz under his skin, and this want to smile more whenever he was around the other captain.

For someone so smart, it took him a very long time to realize why he liked it all. Wasn’t really too surprising, Law had never liked analyzing his own motivations, especially after Dressrosa when he’d felt the most adrift.

Luffy _was_ loss of control. He went off instinct in nearly everything he did. He did what he liked without thinking about it first. As much as Law had railed against that, especially while they’d been on Dressrosa and Punk Hazard, he may have started liking it a little too much too.

He would just go with it, letting Luffy decide and being dragged along after him without argument or reprimand, and maybe it was nice, not having to think, not having to second guess everything, giving over control to someone else.

Maybe that was why, after a while, instead of being irritated when Luffy decided to lift him up instead of letting him walk, the irritation had started fading into something else. Embarrassment was still there, but under that was this weird sort of contentment.

He still grumbled, still glared but allowed his arms to wrap around Luffy’s shoulders, fingers curling in the hair at the base of his neck. Luffy was an idiot, but he was an idiot that had somehow always been able to see right through him.

He doubted this new habit would die anytime soon. Even though he would never admit it out loud, he was sure Luffy knew he didn’t mind.


End file.
